Хватит игр (Перевод)
by Diana McQueen
Summary: Что, если Гермиона решит заставить Малфоев заплатить за все, что они сделали? Что, если она захочет отомстить сыну, но отец тоже окажется в центре ее внимания? Игры закончены, пришло время мести. (Перевод фанфика "No más juegos" автор MrsDarfoy)


_**ADVERTENCIA: **__Использование нецензурной лексики. Персонажи довольно ООС._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Все права на персонажей принадлежат Дж.К. Роулинг. Все права на оригинал принадлежат автору произведения MrsDarfoy._

_**DEDICATED **__**TO**__**: **__Автору этого потрясающего произведения MrsDarfo__y__. Спасибо за Ваше творчество!_

Первым, что увидела Гермиона, открыв глаза, был потолок. Из-за задернутых штор пробивался единственный лучик света, слегка освещая комнату.

Она потерла глаза, отгоняя остатки сна. Вчера вечером Гермиона старалась выпить как можно меньше, но во рту все еще ощущался вкус джина. Она поднялась и провела рукой по распущенным волосам.

Возле нее кто-то пошевелился. Гермиона перевела взгляд на обнаженную спину мужчины, лежащего рядом с ней не кровати, и улыбнулась. Конечно, она не планировала то, что произошло этой ночью. Тем не менее, он был в ее постели. Осторожно, чтобы он не проснулся, она встала с кровати и потянулась, после чего взяла черную рубашку — первое, что попалось под руку, — и надела на голое тело.

Девушка огляделась. Накануне вечером они, должно быть, произвели немало шума: повсюду валялась раскиданная одежда, лампа была разбита. Гермиона тихо засмеялась, стараясь не разбудить лежащего на кровати светловолосого мужчину.

«Да, это была великолепная ночь», — удовлетворенно подумала девушка.

Сначала она собиралась просто пойти на прием в Министерство, пробыть там несколько часов и уйти домой — тем более, ее бросил парень и теперь она была свободна. Но потом она увидела его. Гермиона не ожидала встречи с ним на приеме — только не после того, что произошло с его семьей. Но он все же пришел. В то же мгновение в ее голове начал выстраиваться план. Она подошла к нему, завязался разговор, потом он пригласил ее выпить...

А закончилось все животным трахом в гостиничном номере.

Гермиона вошла в ванную, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Посмотрев в зеркало, заметила, что макияж размазан, а волосы грязные — но ничего, сейчас она все это исправит. Включила воду, сбросила рубашку на пол и встала под душ. Вода стекала по груди и спине, стирая следы прошлой ночи. Гермиона вздохнула от удовольствия, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы. Да, вчера вечером она использовала те мышцы, о которых даже и не знала...

Дверь в ванную распахнулась, раздвинулись пластиковые занавески — перед улыбающейся Гермионой оказался обнаженный мужчина, смотревший на нее сверху вниз. Его серые глаза горели похотью. Гермиона отошла в сторону, впуская его под душ. Вода сбегала на его платиновые волосы, он откинул их назад движением руки.

— Ты не захотела подождать меня?

Гермиона приблизилась, провела ногтями по его торсу, постепенно спускаясь все ниже и ниже.

— А что, по-вашему, я здесь делаю, мистер Малфой? — промурлыкала она, крепче прижимаясь к нему.

Он рассмеялся.

— После того, что произошло этой ночью, думаю, ты можешь называть меня по имени, — он провел рукой по ее шее. — Но не вздумай кому-нибудь рассказать о случившемся.

Гермиона изобразила улыбку.

— Не волнуйся, я и не собиралась… Люциус.

* * *

Люциус Малфой открыл зеленый бархатный футляр и с наслаждением заметил, как расширились глаза Нарциссы при виде изумрудного ожерелья.

— Итак? — приподняв бровь, спросил он.

Женщина улыбнулась.

— Изысканно, как и всегда, дорогой.

Нарцисса повернулась, чтобы Люциус мог застегнуть ожерелье на ее шее. Он посмотрел в зеркало с тщеславной улыбкой, после чего обнял жену сзади и чуть прикусил зубами ее шею, но Нарцисса увернулась.

— Нас ждут гости, — пробормотала она.

Люциус нахмурился.

— Подождут еще немного.

Нарцисса покачала головой.

— Пойдем.

Люциус сжал зубы, но все-таки сумел улыбнуться и протянул руку Нарциссе.

Его разум снова вернулся к той ночи, полтора месяца назад. Все начиналось как обычный прием в Министерстве. Нарцисса предпочла остаться дома, сославшись на ужасную головную боль, но Люциус понимал, что не может упустить представившуюся возможность. В конце концов, это был первый прием в высшем обществе, на который пригласили Малфоев — это означало, что доброе имя их семьи восстановлено.

Он направился к бару, чтобы заказать выпить, когда возле него появилась Гермиона Грейнджер. Люциус не удержался, чтобы не окинуть ее взглядом с ног до головы. Она больше не была маленькой некрасивой девчонкой, дружившей с Поттером. Нет, видя Гермиону сейчас — в черном облегающем платье, которое подчеркивало все изгибы ее тела, сложно было представить ее в школьной форме.

Люциус не помнил, как завязался их разговор, в памяти осталось только то, как спустя несколько часов он прижимал ее к стене в дешевом отеле. Он с гордостью улыбнулся: ему уже было сорок, но это не помешало ему трахнуть двадцатилетнюю. Мерлин, что это была за ночь! Услышав, как она кричит в постели, Люциус понял, почему его сын был так одержим ею в школе. Девушка не сдерживала себя.

Люциус покачал головой, пытаясь стереть из памяти ее обнаженное тело, упругую грудь, ее ноги вокруг его талии, пока он входил в нее… Нет, лучше забыть об этом, если он не хочет, чтобы заметили его эрекцию — это после двадцати пяти лет брака! Хотя не было бы никаких проблем, если бы такое возбуждение у него вызывала его жена.

Гости уже прибыли. После войны Малфоям пришлось нелегко, они с трудом восстановили свой прежний статус и вернули былое великолепие Малфой-мэнору. Конечно, благодаря Гарри Поттеру, который за них заступился, их не заперли в Азкабан и не конфисковали состояние, однако репутация семьи сильно пострадала. Потребовалось два года, чтобы вернуть дружественное отношение к ним в обществе.

— Когда появится наш сын? — спросил Люциус. — Он должен был быть уже здесь.

— Оставь его, он появится с минуты на минуты, — ответила Нарцисса. — И думаю, что не один, — добавила она с таинственной улыбкой.

Люциус посмотрел на жену.

— Что ты…

И в этот момент в комнату вошел его сын. Он действительно был не один. Люциусу стоило немалых усилий сохранить лицо.

_Какого черта, __**она**__ здесь делает?_

Он не мог пошевелиться, пока Драко не подошел к родителям.

— Отец, — поздоровался он с Люциусом, а Нарциссу поцеловал в щеку.

Люциус кивнул и внимательно посмотрел на сына, который, казалось, ни о чем не догадывался. Затем перевел взгляд на его спутницу — в ее глазах читалась насмешка. Видимо, неудобная ситуация развлекала эту стерву.

— Что она здесь делает? — без церемоний спросил Люциус.

Сын выглядел обиженным, но улыбка Гермионы Грейнджер ничуть не померкла.

— Люциус, — одернула его жена, затем повернулась к сыну и этой… сучке: — Так вы вместе? Простите, но и вы не сможете отрицать, что это полная неожиданность.

— Мы случайно встретились несколько месяцев назад, — заговорила Гермиона, — и… просто не смогли расстаться.

Драко улыбнулся, глядя на нее с восхищением. Люциусу хотелось схватить ее за волосы, в этот вечер аккуратно уложенные в прическу, и потащить к выходу.

— Люциус, друг! — в комнату вошел Эдмунд Гринграсс в сопровождении жены и двух дочерей.

Люциус прищурил глаза, с ненавистью смотря на «подругу» сына, но быстро сменил выражение лица на сдержанно-радостное. Он был Малфой, и он не мог позволить, чтобы грязнокровка вроде Грейнджер вывела его из себя.

Он улыбнулся, здороваясь с гостями.

Вечеринка началась. Еды и напитков было полно, но Люциус потерял аппетит. Он наблюдал за сыном и этой шлюхой, делая вид, что разговаривает с Булстроудом.

Вдруг Гермиона посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. Прошептала что-то на ухо Драко, тот кивнул и поцеловал ее. Люциус почувствовал, что его будто кто-то пнул в живот. Затем она направилась к выходу из гостиной — скорее всего, в уборную.

— Я ненадолго, — извинился Люциус перед Булструдом.

Он должен наконец-то все прояснить.

* * *

Гермиона вошла в роскошную ванную, расположенную на первом этаже особняка Малфоев, но не стала запираться. Она посмотрела в зеркало, на ее губах появилась улыбка удовольствия. Ее план шел как по маслу.

Спустя несколько секунд дверь отворилась. Прежде чем закрыть дверь, кипящий от злости Люциус бросил на нее гневный взгляд.

— Люциус, ты не думаешь, что это слегка подозрительно? Мы вдвоем заперты здесь, кто-то может заподозрить, что между нами что-то есть.

Люциус схватил ее за шею и прижал к стене. Гермиона, не обращая внимания на причиненную им боль, пренебрежительно засмеялась.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я бы с удовольствием занялась с тобой сексом, но не хочу, чтобы платье помялось.

Люциус отпустил ее и провел рукой по волосам.

— Можно узнать, какого черта ты делаешь в моем доме? — сквозь зубы сказал он.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Я здесь, чтобы познакомиться с семьей своего парня.

— Почему он?

— О, Люциус, не ревнуй. Хочешь, чтобы я сказала, что в постели ты лучше? — Грейнджер вздохнула. — Ладно, это правда — трахаешься ты намного лучше.

Она подошла к нему и провела пальцем по его сжатой челюсти, но он перехватил ее запястье, отводя руку в сторону. Его глаза потемнели от злости.

— Я тебе предупреждаю, оставь Драко в покое.

Она вызывающе скрестила руки, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией.

— Или что? Ты расскажешь своему сыну, что трахнул его девушку? Почему бы тебе не объявить об этом сегодня, как раз и Нарцисса узнает? — она подняла подбородок. — Давай, я с удовольствием на это посмотрю.

Гермиона увидела сомнение, мелькнувшее в его глазах.

— Что, черт возьми, ты хочешь? — спросил он. — Назови цену.

Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что мне нужны твои грязные деньги? Не волнуйся, я никому не расскажу о нашем маленьком приключении, — она увидела облегчение в его взгляде и добавила: — Пока не расскажу.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил он, подойдя к ней так близко, что их разделяло лишь несколько сантиметров.

Гермиона еще больше сократила дистанцию между ними. Ее губы почти прижались к его губам.

— Потому что мне весело.

Она подняла голову, потянулась к нему губами. Он хотел оттолкнуть девушку, но та прижалась к нему и начала целовать с какой-то яростью, а почувствовав его руку между своих ног, вздрогнула от удовольствия. И улыбнулась, услышав его тихий стон, когда он обнаружил, что на ней нет нижнего белья. Теперь была ее очередь. Она протянула руку и крепко сжала его запястье. Люциус нахмурился.

— Хочешь знать, что движет мной? Я не собиралась рассказывать, но почему бы и нет? Месть, — сказала она, кусая мочку его уха, вдыхая аромат одеколона. Как же ее возбуждает этот запах... — Мои родители… — она с трудом соображала, когда рука Люциуса гладила ее промежность, поэтому остановила его одним движением. — Я отправила своих родителей в Австралию, чтобы они не подвергались опасности. Чтобы такой мусор, как ты и твои друзья, не нашли их, — Люциус в недоумении посмотрел на нее. — Но когда я вернулась за ними, то не нашла. Месяцами расспрашивала людей, искала. А потом узнала... Однажды, когда они выходили из кинотеатра, их застрелил один парень, чтобы отнять бумажник, — Гермиона посмотрела на Люциуса с циничной улыбкой. — А вы тем временем благополучно вернулись в своей прекрасный особняк, не заплатив за свои преступления, — она провела рукой по его волосам, улыбаясь. — Вот почему я здесь. Вот почему я встречаюсь с твоим сыном, хотя меня воротит каждый раз, когда он прикасается ко мне. Вот почему мы трахались в ту ночь... хотя, должна признать, это было довольно неплохо.

Гермиона снова поцеловала его, прикусив губу и не отпуская, пока не почувствовала вкус крови.

— Малфои уничтожены, — прошептала она ему на ухо. — И если ты что-то расскажешь, поверь, я лично займусь тем, чтобы Департамент магической безопасности начал против тебя дело. Ведь не зря меня недавно повысили. Времени для того, чтобы запереть тебя в Азкабан, понадобится меньше, чем я трачу на то, чтобы утром одеться...

Люциус отвернулся от нее.

— Ты не знаешь, с кем играешь.

Гермиона повернулась к зеркалу. Открыв клатч, она достала помаду и начала поправлять макияж. Малфой презрительным взглядом наблюдал за ней.

— Ты тоже, Люциус. Мы еще посмотрим, кто победит.

Она глубоко вздохнула. Ей нужно успокоиться, иначе ее план не сработает. Все началось два года назад, когда она обнаружила, что ее родители убиты. Опустошенная Гермиона вернулась в Англию, и обнаружила, что большинство Пожирателей Смерти заключены в Азкабан. А Малфои — помилованы.

Несмотря на все насмешки Драко Малфоя, несмотря на все презрение его родителей к магглам, они помилованы. Никаких обвинений.

Пока родители Гермионы гнили под землей... Нет, это было нечестно. Тогда она решила, что не позволит им остаться безнаказанными. У нее возникла идея, которая стала прорастать, несмотря на внутреннее сопротивление — как растет сорняк. Желание отомстить поглотило ее. Но она понимала, что ничего не добьется, если проявит негодование. Ей нужно притвориться, что все хорошо. Гермиона порвала с Роном — она должна быть свободной, когда «случайно» встретится с Драко Малфоем. Пара таких встреч — и он полностью в ее власти.

А его отец… Секс с Люциусом Малфоем был скорее капризом. Она подумала: «Почему бы и нет? Если вы не можете одолеть врага, присоединитесь к нему. А затем уничтожьте его изнутри. Ударьте по самому больному месту».

Идеальная до отвращения семья Малфоев вскоре узнает, что такое страдания.

— Кстати, — остановила она Люциуса, пытающегося незаметно выскользнуть из ванной. — Думаю, ты захочешь узнать, — Гермиона помолчала, смакуя то, что собиралась произнести дальше, — что я беременна. Примерно полтора месяца, — она лукаво улыбнулась, глядя в его лицо, в полные ужаса глаза. — Я еще не сказала Драко, но думаю, он будет рад узнать, что станет отцом, — девушка подошла к Люциусу и поцеловала его в щеку, прежде чем выйти в коридор. — Или у него будет младший братик, кто знает.

_**The End**_


End file.
